Porcelana
by Chroniclers
Summary: Hay juguetes rotos en la habitación cuando Shaoran se marcha, una muñeca con tacones y largo pelo negro sobre la cama. Tomoyo/Shaoran.


**..& The Chroniclers! **

» **Mistake.** Ja, la traje de vuelta. Apuesto que todos pensaban que mi marida estaba muerta, ¡pero no! (?) Todavía no estoy viuda. Y... y esto es bonito y adorable y me encanta porque lo escribimos juntas. Y en serio amo esta pareja, abajo el canon, supongo. Y comenten. Y amen a mi madre por crearme (?)

~ **Sweet** No estoy muerta. Solo ando aquí, alla. Ya saben lo fuck que es el colegio (?) Si marida, abajo el canon. Me gusta llevar la contra. Tomoyo y Shaoran son rlz y al que me lo niegue lo golpearé (?) Ok no. Cada quien que piense lo que quiera. Whatever x3

* * *

**Porcelana**

«Esto es un secreto,

pero sé maneras de romper un alma»

Tómala, déjala, bótala. No va a importarle. Juega bajo la sombra, donde nadie pueda verte. Y no tengas miedo de romper a Tomoyo, Shaoran. Parece de porcelana, pero no lo es.

Y tú finges a creerla, y ella finge que no lo sabes. Y te lo pide, y ella es una dama.

Así que lo cumples.

¿Qué más da si no hay sentimiento profundo? La emoción mezclada con la mentira vale más que ser algo que no existe.

Vale más, es más preciso, más intenso, más verdadero y más frágil. Tan ilusorio, porque te imaginas sus sonrisas y sus lágrimas, pero no te imaginas tu nombre escapando en un suspiro quedo. Y es que, sencillamente, no podrías inventarte una cosa así. Ella te define, te marca los límites, te mantiene atado, aunque no lo haga de verdad. Porque está rota. La rompiste.

No se nota, sabe ocultarlo muy bien. Tiene miles de máscaras desechables que cubren su rostro cada día. Cambiando una y otra vez. Pero a ella le gusta así, a ti también, entonces, ¿qué importa? Son un par masoquistas.

Un, dos, tres. Se quita la ropa como si fuera un baile, un juego, el siguiente paso ya está predestinado y el anterior acaba de olvidarse. La miras, te asfixias en la oscuridad, y la deseas para ti. Sus lágrimas te mojan la boca, y le besas las mejillas murmurando palabras de consuelo inútiles, inservibles. Pero ella lo aprecia y te abraza fuerte. Sabes que se te entrega porque lo descubriste.

Porque, para ti, sus máscaras son invisibles.

¿Si duele el engaño? Al principio solía hacerlo, pero ahora ya no importa. ¿Qué es dolor? La pregunta vuela en el aire mientras sus uñas se entierran en tu espalda. Es sólo un mito, una leyenda. No existe dolor, solo necesidad. Y tu necesidad es con ella en ese momento.

Shaoran, dice, y lo repite, Shaoran, Shaoran, como si eso fuera a ayudarla en algo, como si eso la salvara de morir en tus brazos. Notas la sangre que oculta con una sonrisa, notas las lágrimas, notas las mentiras, pero te limitas a decirle que la quieres. Y ella sabe que no la quieres como le gustaría que lo hicieras, sabe que no la quieres como merece que la quieran, sabe que no la quieres como deberías quererla.

Pero la quieres.

Bésame, Tomoyo, pides entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos. Ella te concede el deseo, juega con tu cabello, degusta tus labios. Si esta rompiéndose a pedazos se repone temporalmente con un abrazo. Rasga una herida dentro de su pecho y te preguntas si alguna vez se cansará de jugar este juego. Ella parece leerlo en tus ojos:

Nunca, Shaoran.

La promesa hecha para romperse. Porque nunca significa cuando menos lo esperes.

Y sin embargo, la atas. A ti, a tus labios, a tus ojos, a tu aroma. Escucha el sonido desbocado de tu corazón, lee el nombre prohibido de otra mujer en tu mirada y tiembla mientras la destrozas. Se cansa, se frustra, se enfada, pero no hace nada y tú sabes por qué, sabes lo que tienes que hacer para detenerlo, sabes lo que tienes que hacer para repararla.

Pero te gusta así. Ya sabes, quebrada.

Mientras se visten dices «Lo siento, Tomoyo». La verdad, no lo haces, no lo lamentas tanto como crees. Las palabras son transparentes y vacías como el cristal. ¿Qué vas a lamentar? Así es como las cosas te gustan. Ella resta importancia, sabe que no vale nada esa disculpa, finge que si lo hace. Fingir, fingir y fingir otra vez. Es un juego sádico.

Te observa vacilante. Y luego, te contempla. Como si fueras su Dios, infinito, perfecto, y tú te quedas de pie sin querer arruinarle el momento, con la camisa a medio a abrochar y mirando fijamente su arrugado vestido blanco. Ves el lazo para el cabello, el pequeño bolso y los zapatitos de tacón, y sabes lo que ella es y lo que tú eres, y no la entiendes, pero no importa porque es tuya, tu muñeca y ella se conforma con ser algo. Cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa, por mucho que duela.

Devoras sus labios con un último beso, ella lo entiende como el final del dulce sueño, macabro juego. No la miras cuando se va. No la ves alejarse estrujando sus manos contra su pecho. Te olvidas del rastro de sus lágrimas sobre tu camisa.

Lo olvidas más rápido de lo que crees. Hay unos ojos verdes y una boca dulce, un corazón completo sin un rasguño, que te esperan pacientes en casa.

(Uno no mira las cosas rotas dos veces).


End file.
